Godzilla: Save the Earth?
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: 2054. All of the population is controlled by the Human elite and the Vortaak. But to keep the human clones they control anesthetized, they must entertain and kill them. Kaiju Battles are the easiest way to do that. Rated 'T' for various reasons.
1. Introduction

Interesting idea. And reviewers get a special treat. But to find out, leave a review about this chapter. Yes, a review. But only reviewers get this treat. As you can tell, I'm kinda desperate for reviews, as they help keep me going.

2054. All of the population is controlled by the Human elite and the Vortaak. But to keep the human clones they control anesthetized, they must entertain and kill them. Kaiju Battles are the easiest way to do that. Rated 'T' for various reasons.

Basically…you can read this chapter and understand in greater detail what is going on. Enjoy. And HERE WE GO!

"Assistant?" Darien looked up form the paper he was filling out at the client with a raised eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why not? Have me be an assistant match."

"But that could mean up to 5 kaiju…"

"In an arena. Sure. Let's try it."

"Battra…" The Vortaak stood up from his chair, and looked at the larvae. "I realize that you and your sister desperately hate each other. But we have 20 kaiju, 2 of them already assistant, and yet here you want to insert yourself?"

"Darien, I'm not trying to become a full time competitor. Rather, I'm just offering as a assistant."

"I apparently am not getting this assistant thing." He sat down, adjusting the partially completed paper on the desk. "Explain."

"Sure. You know how you have the Rage things, Health canisters, and Energy Supplements that drop from the skies during a match? Well, how about another thing that drops down, and when a competitor grabs it…"

"You attack them?"

"No. I assist them in unleashing eye beams at the receiver's opponent until match's end."

"Really…" He stated, not totally convinced.

"Yes. I can just hover the skies. And if neither kaiju wants me involved, well, then they should both refuse my arrival."

"We already have two assistant kaiju. Elibrah and Millenian."

"Elibrah is a giant lobster that causes little to no interest, only as a nuisance during Godzilla's melee rounds. Millenian is no different, just a ready to go match. Something that could be turned on and off would be quite interesting."

"But do you want to do it?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean…" Exasperated, the Vortaak stood back up, and walked to the door. "Come with me and I think you'll understand what I mean."

The interesting duo, a Vortaak leading a 10 foot long armored larvae was little impact on the lives of the others that walked through. "Look out this window." He said, tapping a circular window similar to that of a submarine. The applicant crawled up, leaning it's upper body mass against the window. The scene outside was more then devastating, it was brutal.

Megalon was hurled into the Washington Monument, and Godzilla ran up, plowing his fist deep into the alien kaiju's stomach. HE fell to the ground in agony, quite winded, and the nuclear leviathan picked up the weakened kaiju. As he did that, both were knocked to the ground as Destroyah remade his presence known, giving them a laser horn across Godzilla's chest and sending both into the ground.

The red demon came up, and noticing the Super X III in the sky, he gave it the same treatment, and the jet was annihilated, exploding into millions of pieces. He cackled at that, but the distraction served enough for Godzilla and Megalon to charge the tall kaiju backwards, making him fall into the front lawn of the White House.

About then Megalon dug underground, and Godzilla unleashed his massive oral beam, which wounded the fallen kaiju and pushed him over Megalon. The opponent that was underground shot upwards, under Destroyah, and kicked him even farther back. Unfortunately…right into a Vortaak spaceship just as it was beaming down a 'Rage' power up. The word "RAGE!" shot loudly across the battlefield, and he charged forward, unleashing his Oxygen Destroyer, and knocking both opponents to the ground, killing Megalon in the process.

The kaiju known as Godzilla forced himself up, a snarl etched on his face, and unleashed his ray again. Destroyah countered with his Micro-oxygen beam, and the two met in the middle, the ball of energy titling toward Godzilla, then toward Destroyah, each of them unleashing powerful stream of energy into it. But Godzilla's breath had more power, and the dinosaurian like creature won the battle as the beam violently exploded in front of Destroyah's face, knocking him to the ground and the sound "K.O." sounded over the land. Destroyah tired to get up, but was to weakened, having depleted his Micro-Oxygen to much to even stay conscious while Godzilla celebrated his knockout by throwing his fists into the air while roaring to approve his own victory.

Battra was transfixed as Godzilla then fell to his knees, and various ships flew up with medical supplies that wound heal his wounds and replenish his energy in time for his next match. "You want to join that carnage?"

"Yes. You see, make the summons signal a flare, so I can see it from a distance, and I'll be able to tell easily which kaiju summoned me."

"…well, I'll talk to Johnston Soros about it. He might actually approve." The alien walked away after referencing the leader of the human's illuminati. Ignoring the mounted wall TV's that were now showing replays form various points in the battle, he went back to his office.

Godzilla was promptly dropped back off on Monster island, a sadistic grin on his face. "Beat him again?" A metallic voice asked form a short distance, and Gigan walked up, clanking his claws together.

"Yeah, but it was harder then it seemed. They said that one more hit, and I would have been toast." Godzilla chuckled. "But I think Destroy's losing that edge of his."

"Yeah, just like everyone thought you lost yours after being infected?" The cybernetic kaiju chuckled with Godzilla in reminiscence of when Mothra accidentally infected Godzilla with poisoned spores, stifling his regenerative capabilities for some time.

"Nothing like that." the Kaiju 'king' replied. "Now, who else wants to tackle me?"

"Rumor has it Ghidorah and Anguirus want to go after you again."

"Again? Didn't we just do that last week?"

"I was there."

"Oh…right." Godzilla remarked, remembering the rule. No match could be redone betwixt the same kaiju within a two week period. Either one more or one few would have to be removed. Whatever it was in place for, that didn't matter to the kaiju. It just gave them time to stew more over unsettled scores.

The two friends parted their ways, and the various cameras that recorded it picked it up.

Andrew Turner looked intently at the screen, watching the winner walk away while in another window Jet Jaguar was trying to shield himself from Mothra's attacks in Osaka and yet in another one, Megagirus flung Orga into the air at London. "it seems as if Godzilla's wondering again."

"Should we begin hypnosis?"

"No. Not yet. Just allow the Beta 16 to reform the city, and then, we'll scan his brain for any possibility of fully independent thought." He smirked. "Even if there is any, we'll do to him what we did to our last human specimen."

I know. You are all almost utterly confused. It must be from reading books like 'Fahrenheit 451', '1984', and 'Brave New World' where I got the idea of this story form. Maybe…

All 21 kaiju, and the Super X III with the military will be in this story. Even duplicates, like Godzilla 90's and G2k. Speaking of which, G90's was the one depicted in this battle. Yes, the kaiju are supposedly to be as intelligent in humans in this fic…I'm just trying out some new things.

Whoever can first accurately figure out the plot gets a bonus prize, along with the one they would have received for just reviewing. Thank you!

Imprisonment

Incapacitated

Inhabilitated

Intrusion

Intercession

Interstellar

Intoned

Intractable

Intransigence

Intricacies

Intoxicated


	2. Indoctrination

Continuing. Now we'll take a look at what will be the story's main character. And, our first Kaiju battle shown in it's entirety. Please do enjoy, and HERE WE GO!

_-West Osaka, Japan-17:39 hours-_

West Osaka was one of Japan's three main cities, the others being the main section of Osaka and Japan. West Osaka had long since ceased being a haven for kaiju battles, the number of battles fought there down to maybe one or two a month, but the other two nation's super-cities still were.

A mere half million citizens lived in the city at the highest time. The lack of Kaiju battles also came with a lack of population, as just the main section of Osaka was over 1.1 million itself.

And as everything continued on, nothing rally stood out. People were walking about, fulfilling jobs for the centroid. The centroid was the main government system of the world, and controlled almost all aspects of life, including the kaiju battles in a long and complicated way. Almost 3 quarters of the inhabitants of this sector worked for the centroid, and even if they were killed, it didn't matter, as there were always clones that could be made to do the job just as easily.

But amongst it all, everyone was very content with their life. The average lifespan was about 21 years, anywhere from 2 months to 3 years in the city, the prior years being raised away form population havens around the world in education and re-educations camps. They didn't mind the abnormally short life spans, as they thought it was unavoidable and somewhat honorable to be killed in a kaiju attack.

But there was always an exception. Errs rarely happened, but it did…The dark haired male was definitely older then his early thirties, possibly later 30's or early forties. He was the exception. Takuya Yamashira walked into the tall steel structure that had been destroyed multiple times. He showed his clearance, and was allowed in. Climbing the stairs up to the third floor allowed him to get him to the desk he worked at, and sitting down, he logged into the computer. Apparently, there was a slight err with one of the commands that were shouted for the Tokyo district whenever Angurius would arrive, and that was his job, monitor the sounds of Tokyo. Checking in, he played it briefly enough, then corrected it, deepening the voice and cutting what appeared to be a small hum in the background. With that completed, he leaned back in his chair, taking out a pipe, and placing some tobacco inside it. Lighting it with a small match of his, the man contemplated, looking intently at the computer, and all the information he had links to.

What was the purpose? Every day a mean of 6 million were killed, then the buildings and landscape were replaced within 16 minutes by the Beta 16 program, which would fix anything to any state any person would select, usually which was back to the original state of the city, while the population was fixed by importing the same number of youth from any education camp that was ready to complete various jobs. However long that cycle had lasted…he had no idea.

Briefly glancing over his shoulder, he noted that his door was shut, and as no one that would walk in on him un-expectedly could see what he was doing, he titled the pipe upwards, then leaned forward and grabbed a three quarter inch three ring binder. He opened it, the pages all written in his handwriting for several years. The first pages documenting various things about how to work and edit sounds, the big booming voices that would sound over Tokyo prior, during, and after a kaiju battle. After that, several pages devoted on how to avoid getting killed in a kaiju attack, whether it be single kaiju mass destruction or a battle. And then, personal reminiscing.

He had not an idea when he started, only that it was supposed to be 2054 currently, and that he had been recording information and opinions for about 17 years. Taking a very short pencil with a nearly non-existent eraser, he began continuing his log.

_July 2054 After the fixing and editing of Angurius' call, it has occurred to me the oddity that the city of Tokyo doesn't take care of it's own kaiju sounds. Logically, that should work, as the transmission could be let loose earlier._

_Then again, like the centroid had said, the kaiju could easily crush any sound generators in the city. Of course, if I brought that up, they'd have me removed._

He stopped writing for a bit, remembering that a few year prior someone else in London apparently had what was called 'independency crimes' merely considered ordering certain education camps with the cities, so some camps wouldn't be almost empty all the time, while others were rarely drawn from.

_Anyhow, I heard that they might consider re-allowing another assistant kaiju. That would prove interesting, but rather I have to make a sound package for that one or not…I don't know. The centroid will tell me…in time. Or they'll never tell me, and it will become nothing but another insignificant detail in life._ Re-reading that entry, he was mostly satisfied, exhaling through the pipe in satisfaction.

He looked around again, then switched to a slightly thinner pencil, and the slight jarring of his body jarred the pipe, shaking about the half-ash and half-tobacco contents, and a plume of smoke rose up, obscuring Takuya's vision. He merely waved it away with his free hand, then began drawing, a crime guilty of exile and isolation. Word had it, could be to an island, as that was what the original meaning of the world exile meant. HE continued working up a line, just putting enough curve in to prove it wasn't measurements he was recording, then bending suddenly and changing the angle, and after a bit more straightness, rounded the curve.

It was several hours later before he was interrupted. By this time, he had marvelously crafter the female's face and upper body, and was now working on the lines on the abdominal section, trying to draw what would be called distastefully pornographic in the current culture, but works of art in the 'dark' prior years. The interruption was called by a deep, booming voice indicating another kaiju fight to begin.

"MOTHRA!" Takuya looked up, stuck the pencils in his pocket, closed the book, and got up out of his chair, walking briskly out of the office and to the stairs.

"MEGAGUIRUS!" HE could then hear the faint echo of the dragonfly like kaiju's call, and he hurried up. Even if it was distant, the two were fast fliers, and could quite quickly get to his building. He ignored the railing, tucking the binder under his arm and running down the stairs.

"MOSTERS…"

He was on the first floor, and the other people in his office building were now exiting the front door, congregating to see a kaiju battle in the city, for many, their first time. Mr. Yamashira had seen his fair share of such battles, and didn't wish to see this one. He pushed through and got out of the crowd and building, looking in the distance as he could see about 2 miles away the Mothra larvae rear onto the back of it's tail, and Megagiurus hover in the air. He briskly walked in a straight line away form the battle, down the street.

"…FIGHT!" The sound of carnage instantly echoed through the city as the two collided far behind him. Tucking the binder tighter to his body, he ran away, across the street very rapidly and closely missing several cars. There was one spot in which the kaiju would hardly ever bother.

Mothra slammed her body into the larger of the two kaiju, and Megagiurus jumped backwards in the air. She clicked her claws in irritancy, then with the right most one grabbed the small kaiju by the tail, and flung her into the air, then turning with her back to the ground, she caught the kaiju, spun her around on her legs, then threw her a distance away. The caterpillar rolled right side up, then leaped into the air, and spun in mid-air herself, lashing the queen of the meganula with a head but and tail strike, then landing. Mothra opened her jaws, and unleashed a silk substance. Although it was just flung off the opponent's rapidly beating wings, it began coating thickly the rest of her body, and where the wings connected to her back. That gave it a smaller range of motion, and the wings slowed down. Finally, coating those steadily beating wings, the kaiju fell out of the sky and fell to the ground.

Megagiurus looked to be in a lightly formed silk cocoon. Then, without warning, she rolled over, some of the silk peeling off of her and onto the ground, and stabbed Mothra in the side with the tail. Skewered, Mothra tired un-impaling herself, but the kaiju merely began draining her blood, life-force, and energy form her. A battle like this wouldn't last long.

And then, without warning, the larvae disappeared, and in the place was a peanut shaped cocoon, that just as suddenly as it had appeared shattered, and a fully grown Mothra greeted the world. This shape-shifting dislodged the tail, and the now beautiful creature slammed her body weight into the still larger kaiju, and she retreated, back almost right against the wall.

Mothra swooped forward again, but Megagirus near instantly flew away, stopping behind her as Mothra flew head first into the force-field that kept the kaiju within the city limits, and she was thrown into the air, temporarily stunned. Megagirus grabbed the kaiju as she fell back down to earth with her claws, and hurled her back into the barrier, and this time, she gave her a body slam, but due to a slight misjudgment of distance, the opponent merely landed on the ground. The meganula queen brought her body slamming down, but Mothra rolled herself to the side, then became airborne once more, and flew to the opposing side of a skyscraper.

For any kaiju, the obvious solution was to just fly over the building and land on the kaiju below, but as that is what Mothra expected, Megagirus charged right into the building, and it came crashing down onto Mothra, and her call screamed into the sky as she became grounded. The still aloft monster jammed her tail into the rubble, hoping to drain the life form Mothra, but just as she did that, the feebler kaiju shot out of the rubble just mere feet from the inserted tail, and gave the aloft kaiju a head but in the neck, and she flew back, doing one and a half somersaults in the air before landing on her back, and Mothra shot high into the sky, turned around, and unleashed several antennae beams at her exposed underside. Right before she would of head butted her again into the ground, she picked up more speed, and shot another beam, turned upwards, re-aiming her beam to the face, and blasting the face as she flew off. Unfortunately, she miss-aimed, and flew right into another building, and it collapsed in front of her, while she tried desperately to stay aloft.

About that time, Megagirus slammed her with the tail, and inserted her appendage into her back, and wouldn't let her rival go, flying over the water, and drowning her deeply into it. She pulled up just as the Giant voice shouted 'K.O.' followed by 'Winner!' as the body of the elegant moth sank to the bottom. Megagirus somersaulted in mid-air, celebrating hr victory, and was ported away, only with minor damage to her body, save for her jawbone, which was knocked out of place.

Takuya opened the double cellar doors outward. Stepping out of the bomb shelter, he walked off calmly as the main Vortaak ship flew overhead, slowly but surely repairing the damaged landscape with the Beta 16 which looked just like a vertical beam that slowly traversed over the land, reforming the rubble back into what the city had looked like, all the physical properties fixed. They never needed to fix the mostly abandoned bomb shelter he was in, so he calmly walked out, and the damage, which was on the other side of town and minor compared to what was usually done.

However, he sighed in exasperation as he looked at his office building, which was partially destroyed on the upper few floors were destroyed on the right side, apparently from the JSDF and G-Force launching several missiles and not bothering to aim. Looking around, he saw several corpses laying in the street, people trampling each other to get closer to the action. The Japanese survivor knelt over, and spotting a blue tarp that was randomly blew by, he caught it as it blew b his face, and put it over two corpses, side by side, a man and woman that looked to have been holding hands, only to get trampled and the female speared through the throat by shrapnel.

Andrew Turner looked intently at the screen as he observed the survivor bowing his head, believing no one was around to notice his reverence for the dead. He picked up a phone sitting beside him, and held it up to his ear. "Mr. Soros, We have another one."

Interesting? Review anyhow!


	3. Intractable

Next battle in this story. Our first Beam fights are in this one. I bet you'll all enjoy this! HERE WE GO!

Los Angles. A perfectly wonderful city…when it wasn't a battle arena. Of course, it was almost constantly such an arena, and the life expectancy was shorter here then any other city on earth. A mere month. Didn't help that there was more often then not a Kaiju battle there every day or every other day.

This time, it was a three way battle. The transportation methods to get the kaiju to and fro from Monster Island to various cities was similar to what aliens used almost 100 years ago. Find the kaiju, encase them in a large bubble, and transport them to the desired location. That was not the case this time, as all the kaiju could fly.

First arrival was the 'King of terror' known to man as King Ghidorah. After being the first kaiju to defeat Godzilla, he became a 'fan favorite' from the many humans. The lack of arms were easily made up for with the right and left most heads, and while one could distract you, the other two would strangle you. The wings of the creature were quite large, just one of them was the size of it's entire body and neck length. The bright yellow scales reflected light off perfectly, and several small car crashes occurred below as drivers were blinded from the light. However, despite the light, he was still a creature of evil.

Spacegodzilla was the next arrival. He came down in a flying crystal fortress, characteristic of that which he transported himself with. As he came to a landing spot, the large crystals became hollowed out, and slowly sunk into his back, leaving just the ones that ran down his back similar to that of Godzilla's dorsal fins, and the bulky shoulder crystals he possessed. His underside was not a uniformed color with the rest of his body, as his sides, back, face, etc was cosmic dark blue, his belly and chest was a dried blood red. His eyes were similarly colored red, but not the reddish-orange fired eyes that Godzilla 2k had, but a red of vengeance and scheming.

"KING GHIDORAH!" The Computer voice called, and Ghidorah reared his head back and released a loud scream.

"DESTROYAH!" Destroyah threw his arms to his sides, making his body look as big as he could, calling a noise that sound like air sucked out of a room coupled with someone's last dying painful breath. He had just reformed out of his Micro-oxygen form milliseconds before the call rang out.

"SPACEGODZILLA!" This kaiju merely called his own roar in response to his name, ready to unleash hell.

This battle wasn't to be for stats, entrainment, or the like for these three. They had a special knowledge, and the trio were going to soon use this for special reasons. But first up, they needed to decided which one could inflict more damage on an enemy kaiju. Although it was a last man left standing, that personal challenge amidst them encouraged none of them to set it out while the other two would battle to the death, leaving the other one fresh for an easy victory. Strategy was to be out the window. They were going to do as much damage as they could to the city and to each other, and that would be the deciding factor.

"MOSNSTERS…" The brief pause increased the anxiety in the kaiju. "…FIGHT!" All three roared, and charged in the center. Just about 40 meters away from the others, Destroyah unleashed his laser horn, slicing the Space Kaiju and the Terror of the stars across the chests. Their wounds healed rapidly, but still impacted their health. Ghidorah, being the faster of the other two, grabbed the crustacean, heaved him into the air, and threw him over his heads, landing on Spacegodzilla.

Spacegodzilla threw the winged menace off of him, then formed a crystal right under Destroyah's feet, and a subsequent one under the three-headed rival he had. Both kaiju were knocked to their feet, and with a slight hand gesture, they shot beams at the respective kaiju they tripped.

Destroyah wasn't going to take this, and activated his Micro-o2 ray, cutting through the thin laser sported form the crystalline structure's top, and then subsequently shattering the crystal. That took all of his energy, and Spacegodzilla just as fast re-formed the crystal, now unleashing shards form both of them at Destroyah.

While Destroyah was busy with the pair of crystals, King Ghidorah grabbed his opponent form behind, sinking his fangs into his shoulders and neck, then throwing him into the air. As the cosmic clone of Godzilla fell to the earth, Ghidorah grabbed him, and bit him in the neck, gut, and…erm, happy place. The Kaiju fell to the ground, and despite the rapid healing, the pain was definitely still there. His energy was fully charged, and he unleashed his corona beam at Ghidorah. He responded with a triple barreled electrical beam. The blasts met in the center.

Takuya Yamashira was watching the battle on his TV. It was either this, or a re-run of a Rodan Vs. Jet Jaguar battle. This would be more entertaining. Audibly, he was pulling for Ghidorah, but as he was currently alone in his house, he showed his true colors, grinding his fist as he watched Destroyah being pummeled by the rays and shards.

That changed when he saw the beam fight. Their was only one thing that non-militant humans could do in a kaiju battle that would effect the outcome. Chant.

"Red Defeats Blue."

"Blue Defeats Green."

"Green Defeats Red."

"And all is equal."

*A/N. Put the beat of this with the chorus of Linkin Park's Bleed it out.*

"Red Defeats Blue."

"Blue Defeats Green."

"Green Defeats Red."

"And all is equal."

He continued hammering his fist into his open left palm to increase the intensity of the beam. Neither one of them seemed to be getting the upper hand, as both were unleashing Green streaks through their beams subsequently, then blue streaks just a split second later, back to Green, Red and back to blue. However, Spacegodzilla intruded the mind of his opponent, and found that he was next going to fire another green. Unleashing a red streak down his corona blast, he overwhelmed the other kaiju, causing Ghidorah to fall to the ground, damaged badly.

Spacegodzilla cackled in triumph, but as he did, he realized his energy wasn't' regenerating as fast as it should. Turning around, he saw Destroyah rushing him, having sliced the crystals to pieces. Spacegodzilla braced himself, but the subsequent slamming pummeled him across several city blocks, not stopping until he landed on a building. IT crumbled underneath him, and he was left on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Ghidorah and Destroyah were battling each other mere blocks away, having briefly forgotten the kaiju that had fallen. Spacegodzilla took this distraction on their part to erect another pair of crystals, replenishing his energy, then subsequently destroying those crystals to regain some of his health, putting him back to near full strength. Then he reformed the crystals, and came back to the battling duo. Ghidorah was currently shielding himself form the ray coming from Destroyah's mouth, his defense keeping the ray's damage to a minimal. However, then he un-shielded himself, and fired his blast. This caused another Beam battle to ensue, and simultaneously , Spacegodzilla added his corona beam into the blast, and the three way fueled ball caused a massive de-stabilization in the environment. The air cackled with electricity, and that electricity flowed right to Ghidorah subsequently. At the same time, several more crystals erected around Spacegodzilla, making his beam even more powerful. The two power-ups on their parts allowed a brief cleansing of Oxygen in the air around Destroyah, and he felt himself become renewed with energy and health as the element deficiently in the air rapidly increased his healing.

Andrew Turner ran to the side of one of the environment managers. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I don't know sir! We never had anything like this happen before!"

"What is going on with the environment!"

"It's out of my control sir!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" He threw the worker to the ground, and sat down in the chair, entering every access code he knew, but all that happened was the screen cracked and the environment returned to the way it had been, once.

"Oh fuck." He stated. "Someone tell me the barriers are at least still up!"

Takuya was awe-struck as he observed the incident. He was recording this battle with a DVR, but knowing that the centroid wouldn't be pleased with it, he began copying the DVR recording. Whatever it was that was happening in Los Angles, was amazing.

Finally, the ball self-destructed, and the city they had been in was quite different. Spacegodzilla had a crystal fortress circling him, and as Destroyah and King Ghidorah unleashed their beam attacks at Spacegodzilla, he formed a telepathic shield which deflected the blasts to the side.

Destroyah activated his laser horn again, and sliced clean through several crystals, then upon reaching Spacegodzilla, all the remaining crystals fired their beams at him, and his body was destroyed in a cataclysmic styled explosion. Ghidorah and Spacegodzilla looked at the particles of Micro-oxygen with confusion, until they suddenly reformed back into Destroyah, at full health. Ghidorah rushed forward similarly, and slammed his body mass into Space-Godzilla. The Cosmic double fell to the ground, and Ghidorah pinned him.

Destroyah then readied his laser horn, and sliced Ghidorah's back, shearing the left wing clear off. The Triple headed dragon called in pain, and Spacegodzilla kicked him off, throwing him into the sky, and then made a slight hand gesture, stopping the triple headed dragon in mid-air, spinning him around with a different motion of his hand, and threw him into a tall building, and he collapsed to the ground. Ghidorah wouldn't stand for this, and spotting a UFO mere meters from him, it was neigh a problem to smash it and gain the Rage power up in it.

Spacegodzilla gasped as Ghidorah leapt into the air, the electrons in the air cackling around him, and he spun around, unleashing not electrical beams, but gravity beams, and they caught Destroyah, lifting him into the air, then flinging him on top of Spacegodzilla. The crystalline beast growled, and pushed Destroyah off.

Then as Ghidorah descended, Spacegodzilla rolled over to a power up, and gained for himself his own Rage power up. Now, without taking any hesitation, he motioned his arms into an X shape, and as that happened, Ghidorah was surrounded with a series of Crystals. These crystals sucked the very life and energy out of him, and then they shattered, transitioning the siphoned energy to the crystalline beast. As he received it though, a huge, purple ball came flying down form the sky, and slammed him hard. The ensuing impact knocked Spacegodzilla to the ground.

Destroyah laughed quite loudly at his wide-ranged effects of the Oxygen Destroyer, and then charged toward Ghidorah. As he did so though, Spacegodzilla grabbed both of them telekinetically, and slammed the duo into each other. Then he subsequently threw them out of were the barriers would have been. Spacegodzilla erected a topless cage of crystal around them right afterwards, trapping Ghidorah for the time being, but Destroyah broke down into Micro-oxygen spores, then reformed outside the barriers. Spacegodzilla unleashed another corona beam into his rival's chest, which exploded and sprayed green blood into the air. Knowing that he was quite weak from the blast alone, he unleashed another laser horn, then struck at his opponent with his tail. Spacegodzilla's throat was the target, and was subsequently choked by it. Destroyah kept the space-kaiju in his tail's grasp, keeping it tight enough to minimal oxygen could get to the brain, and squeezing it tighter slowly as he walked to Ghidorah's cage, hoping to finish this kaiju also. Ghidorah shattered the cage instantaneously by a rush, and continued that rush at Destroyah. The crustacean kaiju readied his laser horn, and sliced side-ways, decapitating the center most head clean off the neck, and Ghidorah fell to the ground, dead.

He then looked over his shoulder, only to see Spacegodzilla, the kaiju that had caused so much damage to him dead, as he had penetrated the main artery through the neck, causing him to drown in his own blood. Sadistically, Destroyah dropped the kaiju, and called to the skies. "K.O.! WINNER: DESTEROYAH!"

The kaiju celebrated his victory by shooting another oxygen destroyer blast into the sky, vaporizing every bit of Oxygen in Los Angeles and the surrounding area. Then, eh dropped to his knee as the deep wound that Spacegodzilla's final corona beam planted in his chest pulsated, and he realized that his internal organs had been punctured by a piece of his exo-skeleton. The medical service UFO's appeared to resurrect the murdered kaiju, and attend to Destroyah's wounds.

Yamashira copied the last bit of the battle into the hard-drive he carried back and forth to work. Once there again, he would re-copy it onto his work computer and his Recovery disk. Sitting back, he noticed how oh-so conveniently the cameras didn't show the destruction like they usually would have, but switched to reports on the battle between Jet Jaguar and Rodan in London. Knowing that the triple-beam battle must of damaged the environmental controls of the city, he wanted to look into it. If there was any way of living without being controlled, that may just have such a way to do it.

"Mr. Turner. Vortica would like to speak with you."

"Fuk it." He remarked, picking up the phone. "Yes, I know about it. We are already trying to repair the battle field. We have no idea on how long it will take! Yes. Don't worry. As 5 o'clock tonight we will cleanse everyone's mind of the incident. No. I had it recorded at home. We'll study it then, and see how we can combat it. Good. Thank you." He hung up, "I really hate that alien."

Ohhhh! Send your Battle requests! But I'll only accept them if you have reviewed at least one chapter up to this point!.


	4. Intrusion

This is the first of the appealed battles. This was called for by my sister, 'An Empty Soul' As she is known here on fanfiction(dot)net. Another Three way all out battle. In this one, we are going to see a pair of long time rivals, Ghidorah and Mothra, fighting each other, with Baragon thrown into the mix. Enjoy! HERE WE GO!

Tokyo at night is abnormally peaceful. Being the largest holder of humans on the planet, this city was amongst the largest in the mass habitants space. Regardless, It was oft destroyed. As Just a mere week from then, a commemoration of all the brave souls that died in 1954, 100 years ago, a series of tributes would start off, form the early part of the spring when the A-Bomb test had detonated and concluding on Nov. 5, when Godzilla was killed by Dr. Seriwzara. The days would all be full of feasts, drugs, kaiju battles, rejoicing, and for the only time of the year, sexual interactions. This would last until the last day which would be quite somber in commemoration for the kaiju's death.

The Beta16 couldn't create new landscapes, only restore that which had been there. Henceforth, the very next day, celebrations would begin. But tonight, the city would hold it's last battle until the 'Age of Kaiju' Feast began.

The Vortaak ship hovered just right beside the famed Tokyo Tower. Beaming down, the larva came out. Mothra was restored using a different Beta 16 compound, more appropriately called Gamma16, which could restore flesh and blood to original states. However, this treatment was only limited to kaiju.

The next kaiju to be teleported down was a small-fry. The smallest of them all. Baragon landed on all fours after being dropped from the ship, and with caution, observed his scenery. He saw Mothra in the distance, and she had agreed with him to sign up for this three-way melee. Baragon wanted it done to test his skills. As long as he could remember, no kaiju took him seriously, and with good reason. He only inflicted a single 'K.O.' in his life, against the machine M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Henceforth, he was often discredited, and used as a whipping post to kaiju who enjoyed murdering or just destruction but couldn't do a destruction mode. Namely Ghidorah, G2k, Anguirus, and Orga.

Speaking of the three headed demon, Ghidorah was the next to beam down. Unlike the other kaiju, he would often be restored by being blasted toward the sun. By the time he was within 25 million miles of it, the direct energy would restore any of his wounds, no matter how fatal. But he was tired. His last battle had taken place only 12 hours prior. He had even disagreed to this battle, but the two to one majority stated that yes, the battle would take place with him in it.

"MOTHRA!" The giant voice shouted. The larva reared onto her back, and chirped into the sky. Despite sounding weak compared to the two that would follow, it stated her purpose was for blood.

"BARAGON!" Baragon reared onto his rear two legs, and called his roar into the sky, challenging the two opponents, but mainly Ghidorah.

"KING GHIDORAH!" The Triple Barreled Dragon sounded his terrifying screech, covering up his lack of physical energy. Dang it. OF all things, why would this battle have to take place at night, where his wings couldn't absorb what little energy would come through the sun's rays?

"MONSTERS…" Mothra lied down, ready to go for it. Baragon pawed the ground with his left front foot, and Ghidorah pointed one head at both of his opponents, the other one looking anxiously into the sky for the command. "…FIGHT!"

Baragon charged forward at the Triple headed menace. Ghidorah lashed out with a kick, but Baragon leaped into the air, landed behind him, and bit down on his left ankle. Ghidorah wailed into the sky in pain, then shook his leg to try and throw his opponent off.

Baragon was to tenacious, but while still biting, Mothra bit down on his swinging tail. He opened his mouth to call a scream in agony, and the scaled dragon kicked him, and the two kaiju flew into an adjacent building. Ghidorah unleashed his gravity beams at them, launching the larva into the air, but Baragon dived into the ground before any struck him. This was a trick he learned just the other day, and then he shot out of the ground underneath his largest opponent, and Ghidorah was kicked into the sky. The three headed demon landed onto his back, and Baragon shot out of the hole, cart wheeling in the air before landing on the chest of the fallen kaiju. Before any of the heads could react, a flame was unleashed form Baragon's mouth. The fire normally wouldn't have any effect on Ghidorah, but this was an exception, as the sun's rays couldn't heal him as the damage was tolled. When the flames finally ceased, several burn marks were then on Ghidorah's chest. Stunned at his success, Baragon stared in shock, and Ghidorah stood up, shook the creature off, and then kicked him sky-high again. This time, he lashed out with his electric beams, and smacked the small kaiju with them, pushing him even farther away.

Nevertheless, King Ghidorah was infuriated. THAT kaiju inflicted wounds on him! Of all? He was very angry, and looking for a health power up, he began roaming the night sky for any ship that might beam down a health surge.

But before he did, he tripped over Mothra. Standing back up, the larva struck him in the stomach with her tail. The dragon wailed backwards, but was knocked again and again. In all of this, Baragon came charging through, knocked Mothra out of the way, then proceeded to wield his horn against Ghidorah, cutting deep gashes in his scaly exterior. Ghidorah refused to allow this…this pest to interfere with him! Grabbing the assaulting monster by the throat, he threw him into the air, and struck him three times with his head before throwing him a distance. Turning around, he zapped Mothra as she came somersaulting toward him. The explosion knocked her off just a bit, and she slammed into a building just to his right side.

Finally spotting the energy power-up he needed, he began walking toward it, but just as he nabbed it, Baragon shot back out of the ground in front of him, Irritating Ghidorah even more, and then both of them simultaneously saw a rage ability. Both ran toward it, but Mothra, ignoring it as she never was able to pick up any type of ability from a rage move, came and sprayed Baragon down with her silk. Seeing this attack, he unleashed his flame, incinerating the webbing, before diving underground.

But while he did that, Ghidorah out-ran, or more accurately, Out-flew the both of them. Seizing it, the loud speakers screamed "RAGEEEEE!"

Baragon surfaced, and looked in horror as King Ghidorah's aloft being suddenly began spinning in circles, unleashing harmful gravity bolts on his opponent and the landscape. The beams hit Mothra, sending her flying into the air, and Baragon instinctively ducked underground, Still, A second, and then a third blast injured the larva severely. She might not make it at this rate.

At about that same time, Baragon surfaced right next to Tokyo tower. Looking about enviously, he jumped into the air, smashing a UFO that was just starting to beams something down. Yet afterwards, he didn't feel any different. Not in the slightest. Growling in dissatisfaction, he looked up, only to see a gigantic creature flying through the air above him. Whatever it was, the kaiju, for it definitely was flesh and blood, began raining down beams on Mothra and King Ghidorah, who were involved in a fight betwixt them both.

The warring monsters recoiled at the blasts that injured them severely enough. Ghidorah was actually knocked to the ground by it, and shot up to combat the threat, but it was just a bit to high to grab by his head, so he took to the air. Whatever it was, it saw it coming, and attacked it with it's body weight, and Ghidorah came slamming down onto Mothra, crushing her and successfully inflicting a K.O. on her.

Battra landed on a nearby building, still raining eye beams on the three headed opponent. Yep. This was exactly what he wanted to do. Ghidorah then shielded himself with his wings, readied his gravity rays, and toppled the buildings she was on, and it came crashing down, and he fell down with the debris. Although there were no problems, she realized that Ghidorah would tear her wing form wing if he could. Refusing to allow this to happen, she fired her prism beams again, but Ghidorah shrugged them off, and stamped his right-most foot on her wing.

"Who, or what, are you? You have never been on Monster Island before, nor the Mothership. What intruding kaiju are you?" That was uncharacteristic of him, as he often was shut mouthed during battles. Obviously, the kaiju hadn't been informed about the summons of Mothra's evil twin.

Battra refused to answer, just shooting another pair of beams, then flying away. Ghidorah seethed, and leapt up to attack, only to get bit on the left foot once airborne by his forgotten foe known as Baragon. Ghidorah was brought down by the extra weight, landing on him stomach, and Baragon unleashed more flames, only to bring out a stream of electricity form Baragon's mouth. The kaiju flew backwards, and then dug underground. The enraged dragon charged afterwards, but was kicked form behind by a re-surfacing Baragon on his other side. The move caused him to fall to the ground, and the flames that proceeded out of Baragon's mouth ended the match. The least likely kaiju, Baragon, had just won.

The ship came and ported him out. His methods kept him safe form any major harm though.

Once back on Monster island, an severely irritated King Ghidorah was seething over the loss. "If only they informed us."

"Ghid, they didn't tell us. But you did. We could use this to our advantage." Anguirus re-assured the triple headed beast.

The millennium Godzilla chuckled to himself. "I've got a death date with Jet Jaguar. He's not able to handle more then one kaiju as it is, so such a summon able ally would pay off a lot."

"So, when I take down G'90's, he'll be helpless form a three kaiju attack!"

"Ah yes." Ghidorah cackled. "Sweet, Sweet revenge." Ghidorah then felt a message sent to his head. "Well, I'd best leave for now guys." Stomping off, he merely rounded the cliff, where Destroyah and their newly appointed leader, Spacegodzilla, stood their waiting.

"Good. We are all here. If you remember, our battle disrupted the force-filed barriers."

"How could I forget?" Ghidorah remarked, musing on the incident.

"Well, If we can do the same thing again, at the Wrestling ring, we might be able to shatter the barrier." Space Godzilla began

"And be free of the enclosed barriers?"

"More then that. We could take over ever, single, portion after such a release." The Telekinetic leader remarked.

"Wouldn't they have defense against that?" Ghidorah asked, worried about the violence of a punishment from the Vortaak.

"Only one way to find out. MOUGERA." Destroyah chuckled. Even his voice sounded like his roar, a deathly sound.

* * *

><p>Wowwwwww. Baragon? I know. Who woulda thunk it? Review please!<p> 


	5. Improvisation

This is a non-request chapter. However, it is quite important. I will include one extra kaiju in the game that was completed in progress, but was stripped. *Grumbles*. And now, for my favorite *Actually, tie for favorite* Kaiju in the game, Biollante! This chapter is a preview set. She'll go up against Mecha-King Ghidorah in Seattle!

HERE WE GO, or in other words…MONSTERS…FIGHT!

The ground shook. The Washington Space Needle waved back and forth while several nearby buildings fell to the ground.

Mecha-King Ghidorah landed. Unlike the kaiju he was cloned form, King Ghidorah, the mechanical double was not a bloodthirsty kaiju, but hated the idea of conflict. Mainly because despite his large amount of power, he had little success to show for it. But he was worried. He'd be battling _HER_.

The ground suddenly broke open about 50 yards away from him, and the only HER he would have been so intimidated by arose. She had a large, bulky body, but most of that was a large head with a humongous set of Jaws that Baragon and Jet Jaguar had been swallowed in before, never coming out until the Gamma16 process. She had upwards 20 tentacles, but four pacifically were waving about in the air, ending in tooth filled mouths, much life that of a Venus fly trap. Her body was large also, to support her massive frame, but it was mostly tentacles wrapped around herself very thickly. IF it wasn't for the pulsating red heart that shone itself from her belly, one could almost assume that she totally lacked organs.

The Plant kaiju pulled itself totally out of the ground, looking hungrily at Mecha-King Ghidorah. She never cared much for metal…but the flesh of Ghidorah she had never tasted before. Heck…she never even offered up to battle him. This was the first time she accepted a battle in a long time, as she was craving flesh.

"BIOLLANTE!" The largest kaiju stiffened three tentacles in the ground, using them as support stalks at it raised her large body up over the heads of her opponent, and she screamed to the sky.

"MECHA-KING GHIDORAH!" IN an attempt to make himself look more intimidating, he unfurled his metallic wings and leapt into the air, then slammed onto the ground feet first.

"MONSTERS…FIGHT!"

Biollante wasted no time, She unleashed her acidic sap at the opponent, who shielded himself from it with his force field. She ceased her barrage, but he retaliated then with a pair of tranquilizer missiles. They easily struck the large target, and she was frozen in position as her body was drained of energy. Mecha-Ghidorah readied his electric beams, and just as she was coming out of it, he let them rip. IT knocked her over, pushing her backwards quite a ways, but he to couldn't keep up that type of barrage for long, and ceased it.

She forced herself back up, then launched herself forward, a slow speed as she was such a large Kaiju. Mecha-King Ghidorah leaped into the air, and unleashed a burst of electricity at her. She was vulnerable to electricity, and it burned her deeply, but this burst drained him of energy, and he landed, right into her grasp. She grabbed him with her mouth, and flung hit toward the sky, where he got whipped several times by the tentacles before slamming back onto the ground.

Before he could even get back up, he was struck in the left and right heads by a pair of her vines, and the mechanical one was head-butted. He stumbled and fell back onto his wings, where she grabbed him by her mouth, and tossed him into the Space Needle.

Ghidorah would of rubbed his head in pain if he had arms, but waking up and seeing a giant plant monster slowly, inexorably, coming at you, acidic sap dripping form it's jaws, will get you moving any day of the week. He took off skyward, but didn't get far enough, as she strained her neck, bit him on the foot, and slammed him earthwards. That impact knocked the wind out of him, and she threw him up again, whipped him, again, then he landed on the ground in front of her. He got up, and she unleashed her acidic sap at him, and it succeeded in knocking him back down. While that occurred, she began banging on his metal exterior with her toothy vines, beating him senseless. He couldn't afford to take this kind of damage, as his defense was quite low as compared to his opponet, who's attack level was ridiculously strong.

Rolling over, he bit down on


End file.
